


Mirror

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-21
Updated: 2005-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape100 Challenge #61: "Mirrors." Exactly 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

Severus sat at his desk, which was made of the finest dark wood. One could see certificates and awards, photographs of him shaking hands with celebrities, and the Order of Merlin, First Class, on the wall behind him. A pile of books on Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts with his name on the spine lay on the corner of the desk. Someone from the Daily Prophet photographed him.

The nameplate on his desk read, "Severus Snape, Minister of Magic."

Severus leaned closer to the mirror, and saw a gold band on the third finger of his left hand.


End file.
